


Polarity

by HMSquared



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Awkwardness, Developing Relationship, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Matchmaking, Memory Related, Post-Canon, Resurrection, Reunions, Spoilers, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: The destruction of Whiterose’s machine bring Tyrell back to life...only for him to discover Elliot has changed.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson & Tyrell Wellick, Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Polarity

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have another fandom that I have binged the TV Tropes for but not actually seen. I really want to watch Mr. Robot, it sounds like a very trippy show. And I appreciate that mental health is a main theme as well.
> 
> Because I have not watched the show, I apologize for any character butchering. I tried to make the two alters distinct and Tyrell's behavior around them different.
> 
> I also didn't know Tyrell was Swedish before this. I like that they actually kept him Swedish and not American.

His chest collapsed in on itself like a can. For a moment, the pain stopped. Then it washed over him again, coming in waves of white hot agony.

Snow. There was snow. A blue light flickered in his eyes. Air rushed through his lungs again.

Tyrell sat up with a gasp, clutching his throat. He was back in the woods, laying in the snow. Sunlight peeked through the clouds at him.

The corner of his skull was pounding. He blinked twice, adjusting to it all.

So that’s what death felt like. Or rather, being brought back to life. Which begged the question: how the  _ fuck  _ was Tyrell Wellick alive?

Elliot. He looked around, scrambling in the snow. The hacker was alone now.

“Fuck.” Tyrell stumbled to his feet. He was cold, but not freezing. He needed to get inside.

As he walked away, a sudden thought occurred to him. He looked down; spotless. Huh.

Finding someone to take him wasn’t that difficult. Getting in, Tyrell asked for a piece of paper. The driver, a new mother, handed one over. He wrote down the address for Elliot’s apartment, shivering.

The ride itself was silent. She didn’t ask questions, and he didn’t try to make conversation. Thanking the woman, Tyrell got out and swallowed.

There was a light on in the apartment. Darlene didn’t seem to be around; that, he was thankful for. Taking the stairs, he swallowed again.

Why was he nervous? Tyrell couldn’t be nervous. He had to be strong for Elliot, happy. Who knows what he’d gone through.

There was the apartment door, same as always. Straightening his tie, Tyrell knocked.

Elliot opened up to find him standing there. His eyebrows furrowed. Before he could say anything, Tyrell pulled him into a hug.

“Bonsoir, Elliot.” He was nearly in tears. But after a few seconds, Tyrell realized Elliot wasn’t moving. He let go, confused. “You alright?”

“I’m...I’m really sorry, do we know each other?” Tyrell blanched.

He looked past Elliot into the apartment for signs of trouble. There didn’t seem to be any men with guns. A plate of waffles sat on the counter with syrup. And that’s when it all clicked.

Tyrell couldn’t quite recall every detail. But he remembered Elliot telling him Mr. Robot wasn’t real. He sometimes acted like him, but they weren’t the same. And if that was the case, then why couldn’t the Elliot Tyrell had fallen for be an alter too?

“Sir?” He blinked; right, still in the doorway. Elliot was talking to him. “Is...everything alright?”

“Yes. I…” Oh God, where to start? Tyrell smiled. “Do you mind going for a walk?”

“Do we know each other?” The same question, albeit a little more forced.

“I...knew you at one point. A different version of you.” This seemed to relax Elliot. He nodded.

“Sorry, my memory’s been on the fritz lately. I’ve missed a lot.”

“Believe me, I understand.” Tyrell gestured to the hallway. Elliot shut the door behind him and they were off.

They went to a coffee cart a few blocks away. Tyrell ordered his first coffee in weeks; Elliot graciously tried to pay, but he refused. As the change slipped into his hands, the Swede laughed.

“What?”

“During our first conversation, I invited you to lunch. And you said, ‘Sure, I eat lunch.’” Tyrell laughed at the memory, then frowned. They sat down on a bench together.

“So...what’s your name?”

“Right, that’s important. Tyrell.”

“Interesting...choice in a name.”

“I’m Swedish.”

“I couldn’t tell.” They fell silent again. Tyrell took a long sip of coffee, his heart pounding.

He missed the old Elliot, the Elliot who was scared of him and yet more powerful. The Elliot who didn’t need guns or knives to hurt people. Just a hoodie and his computer.

“What’s the date?” Elliot told him. Tyrell counted the days in his head. “So...before we get into me, what’s new with you?”

“It’s…” Elliot exhaled, flapping his lips. “It’s been a lot. I woke up in the hospital. My sister was there, I haven’t seen her in a while. And...a lot of time was missing.” He blinked back tears. “Sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize.” Tyrell smiled hopefully at him. Elliot nodded, then froze. He stared off into space. “Elliot?”

“I…” Elliot’s eyes widened. He looked up at Tyrell. “You’re dead. He saw you get shot. You protected him.”

“What does he wish to be called?” Elliot blinked. Then he twitched, settling back into a familiar posture.

“How are you alive, Tyrell?” He gasped.

“Is that...you?”

“Yes. Elliot is listening, but you and I need to talk.” Tyrell watched him look around. “Now, how are you alive?”

“I honestly don’t know.” Tyrell looked at the snow on the ground. “What happened?”

“Whiterose is dead. The Dark Army doesn’t exist anymore. They were building a machine, a portal to alternate universes. When it went off, I got knocked back into Elliot’s subconscious.”

“The machine…” Tyrell’s head suddenly panged. He leaned forward and shut his eyes, nearly dropping the coffee in his hands. “When I went into the woods...I heard your voice. You sounded...happy. But it wasn’t you. It was Elliot.”

“No.” The hacker looked at him. “He was the foundation. I am the mastermind of this whole damn circus.” And somehow, that made Tyrell laugh. Then his face fell.

“I’m going to miss you.”

“I know.” The mastermind smiled, a rare thing for him. “I guess you and Elliot will have to figure it out.”

“No, don’t…” But Elliot was already back in his body, and Tyrell was holding his hand.


End file.
